The New Librarian
by JKinsley
Summary: Twilight needs a new job in Canterlot after leaving her librarian position at Crystal Preparatory Academy. While preparing for her interview, she meets a striking and helpful barista. How far are either willing to risk their jobs for each other? Took 2nd place in the 9th Bimonthly Twilestia Contest
1. Mornings Never Tasted So Sweet

The bell over the door dinged as a slender woman in a heavy, lavender wool coat trudged into the coffee shop. She stomped her boots to knock the snow off and shivered while she glanced around the shop, her eyes landing first on the near empty tables, then the board of drinks and specials, and lastly, the tall, curvy woman behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Literal Bean! What can I get for you?" the woman behind the counter asked; her voice sounded like a melody, soft, gentle, and maternal. She wore a fitted polo with a coffee bean logo just visible beneath her green apron, along with an easy smile in spite of the biting cold outside and early hour.

"J-just a cappuccino, pl-please," the slender woman replied through her shivering while she fished her wallet from her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She placed a few small coins on the counter and dropped others into the tip jar.

"What a lovely bag! Where did you find such a treasure?" asked the barista while she dropped the money in the till.

"I, um, thank you! I have a friend who's an independent designer. She saw that I'd worn a hole in my old one and got this for me as a gift. One of her designs. See the two logos?" She pointed to the trio of pale blue diamonds embossed in the indigo leather and then to the purple starburst surrounded by smaller, white stars. "Her designs always have that diamond mark. The other is mine. She's quite talented; I owe her nearly my entire wardrobe!"

"Very cute. You must be blessed to have such generous friends," the barista said, gathering ingredients and starting the espresso without taking her eye from the young patron.

"I am. They did wish me luck today."

"Oh? Whatever for? Something exciting, I hope?" The barista pulled the espresso and steamed the milk, but she still wore that easy smile while she waited for the answer.

"An interview. I'm supposed to meet the dean of the college here about becoming a librarian. It's been a dream of mine, I absolutely adore books."

"Ah, yes. She does quite enjoy it in this humble little shop. I take it you haven't met her before?"

"I haven't, no. Should I be worried? What is she like?" the young woman asked, her violet eyes widening.

"Heavens, no! She's very easy-going. You'll do fine, I'm sure. Can I get your name, in case she asks for you?" The barista slid the quite large cappuccino across the counter into the woman's waiting hands.

"Twilight Sparkle," the young woman replied. She smiled back and gladly accepted the coffee. She glanced over her barista's curves- _uniform_ and noticed a detail was missing. "Can I get yours, as well?"

"Ah, yes. I don't often wear a name tag because most people I see are regulars. You can call me Tia."

"Thank you, Tia."

Twilight turned and set her bag next to an empty table and set her coffee down. After she shed her coat and hung it on the back of the chair, she pulled out a few copies of her resume from her bag and set them on the table. She adjusted her vest and the long sleeves of her blouse buttoned almost to her neck. She smoothed her pleated navy skirt against her thick-tights-covered legs and finally sat down. She took several sips of coffee and held the mug tightly, letting it warm her hands while she inhaled the aromatic bitterness that was good coffee. She closed her eyes, sighed, and ran through her mind what lay ahead: an opportunity for her dream job that hinged on her ability to sell her particular talents of organization and friendly guidance.

A slight creak of a chair. Twilight's eyes shot open to the sight of Tia in low-cut pastel blue blouse and pastel pink and green silk wrap around her waist. Now that her hair was no longer tied back, it flowed around her neck and shoulders, a cascade of pale green, blue, and pink all blending together.

Twilight gulped and tugged at her shirt collar. "You got changed awfully fast."

"My relief arrived, so I'm off shift. I thought I'd join you for a little bit, if that's alright?"

"S-sure." Twilight blushed lightly; the woman across from her was miles out of her league. Her companion seemed to think otherwise, judging by the amount of cleavage she was flashing Twilight's way. "I'm not sure I'll be much of a conversationalist, though. I'm a little nervous for that interview."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. How about I help? I can probably go over some basic questions, maybe give you a few pointers."

"I— yes, thank you. Any help would be nice." Twilight handed over a copy of her resume and Tia looked over it intently.

Tia hummed softly to herself. Twilight fidgeted and tried not to stare at her acquaintance's chest. She failed, miserably. Tia smirked and wiggled her sizable breasts. Twilight turned beet red and stared out of the window into the dark, snow-covered campus.

"Hmmm, it looks to me like you would have all of the right qualifications to be a librarian here." Tia waved her hand as she rattled off Twilight's resume. "Master's in Library Science, Bachelor's in English Literature and Astronomy with minors in Chemistry, History, Performing Arts, Political Science, Physics, and, um, Psychology. OK, I'm sorry, how long did it take you to finish your undergraduate degree?" Tia asked.

Twilight snapped her head back and blushed lightly with a demure smile. "Oh, uh, f-four years. I had a head start with placement and advance course work from secondary school."

Tia nodded. "Impressive. Continuing on, you had an internship with your alma mater's library and references from that position, and two years serving at Crystal Preparatory Academy as an assistant librarian." She set the paper down and leaned forward on the table with her arms pressed in, pushing up her breasts as she entwined her fingers. "I guess... how would you describe your experiences with your internship and assistant librarian positions? How did they compare, and what about those jobs would you consider separates you from other candidates?"

Twilight launched into her answer, explaining how her university handled certain books, her role in preserving part of the rare book collection, and her interactions with patrons. She brought up her shared experience of dealing with students of all ages and abilities, her own ability of finding the right book or books for each student across a variety of genres and subjects, and compared dealing with younger students seeking novels for personal enjoyment with older students trying to track down hefty tomes of dense, specific subject material.

Tia nodded along, and asked for clarification a few times when Twilight got into tangents or jargon. They continued their back-and-forth with questions about Twilight's studies, her relatively short work history, and what would make her a good fit at this particular university.

After her last round of questions, Tia's phone buzzed on the table. "My apologies, Twilight. I have to take this. Can you excuse me a moment?"

Twilight nodded and Tia got up from the table and walked to the back of the coffee shop, around a corner to where Twilight couldn't see or hear her. Twilight pulled out her own phone, checked the time, and saw no missed calls or messages. It looked the dean was running late but hadn't tried to call her.

Tia walked back to the table with a slight frown on her face and a heavy jacket on but not zipped up. "I'm terribly sorry, Twilight, but I have to take care of a personal thing. Are you alright to wait here on your own?"

Twilight gulped and tugged at her collar. "I'll... I'll be fine, I think, thanks."

Tia raised an eyebrow but didn't question Twilight's response. "If you're sure." Tia looked out of the window to the gradually lightening sky and pale landscape reflecting the pinks and oranges of early sunrise. "Look, if you need anything, here's my number." She jotted a set of digits on the copy of Twilight's resume she'd been handed and slid it closer to Twilight. "Good luck, alright?" She held out her hand.

Twilight stood and grasped it. Tia's hands were warm, soft, and her grip was firm but surprisingly gentle. Tia patted Twilight's hand with her other one and then let go.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I'd like to see you here again, Twilight Sparkle. Bye!" Tia turned and walked briskly out of the shop as she zipped up her jacket. The bell over the door rung and then closed.

Twilight sat back down and sighed. Her phone still hadn't informed her of anything she didn't know minutes before. She tucked Tia's phone number into her bag and looked over her resume again and ran her answers to Tia's questions over in her mind, picking them apart.

The door bell rang again and Twilight looked over to see a tall, slender, dusky-skinned woman stomp in the door. She breathed deeply and quickly as if she had ran into the shop. She looked around the shop for a moment before resting her eyes on Twilight and making her way through the tables to Twilight's.

"Excuse me, are you Twilight Sparkle?" she asked.

"I am."

"Ah. My sincerest apologies, Ms. Sparkle. I am Luna Everfree, Director of University Affairs. I'm afraid my sister was unable to make this meeting because of an urgent personal matter, but I will be happy to conduct your interview in her stead. May I?" Luna gestured to the seat across from Twilight.

"Oh, um, certainly." Twilight handed an unmarked copy of her resume over. "For-forgive me, but this seems like awfully short notice for a change in interviewer."

"Again, apologies, Ms. Sparkle. It was short notice for me as well. Had I not already been familiar with the open librarian position, I would've postponed. Fortunately for us both..." Luna trailed off. "However, I find myself less prepared than I would like. Would give you a few moments to familiarize myself with your CV?"

"Certainly, preparing and organizing one's thoughts is key, especially when dealing with others' seeking information."

"Very wise, Ms. Sparkle. If you'll allow me." Luna picked up Twilight's resume and scrutinized it, as if staring it down would by itself determine whether Twilight would get the job.

Twilight nodded and returned to her fidgeting. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her nerves under control. Where Tia was unstoppable force of magnetic attraction, Luna exuded an aura of mystery and subtle, almost unapproachable intimidation. Her pantsuit was sharply cut, pinching in at her waist. Without the bust or broad hips of Tia, Luna's shoulders defined her profile, as if she'd played basketball or some other sport for much of her life.

When Luna finally set Twilight's resume down, she launched into the same questions Tia had practiced with her earlier. Already having answers in mind, Twilight felt she nailed each one out of the park. She smiled confidently throughout, eager both for the job and to share the good news with everyone, even that hot barista who helped so eagerly earlier that morning.

* * *

"Rarity?" Twilight called as she stamped her boots in the mud room just inside the private apartment above a trendy new boutique. "Rarity, are you home?"

"Just a moment, darling!" Rarity called from further in the apartment. "I'm just finishing my makeup. I'm due to open downstairs in less than a half hour. How did your interview go? Well, I hope?"

"Phew, yeah. It's been a quite a ride this morning. I got the coffee shop a little early, and the barista is just this drop-dead gorgeous woman, and she's as sweet as her voice sounds. She offered to help prepare me for my interview with the dean, who never showed up. The Director of University Affairs did my interview, but the preparation helped so much. Like almost the exact same questions. I'm think I'm a shoe-in for the next round of interviews!" By the time Twilight finished talking, she arrived at the bathroom to see Rarity touching up her eye shadow.

"Well, it seems like you got very lucky in more ways than one. I hope you asked her out, or at least got her number, yes?"

Twilight blushed. "I... yeah, she gave me her number. Honestly, she seems so far out of my league, even though she was pretty forward with me."

"Twilight, my dear," Rarity said as she turned around and grasped Twilight's hands, "you should give yourself more credit. You are every bit deserving of anyone's affections, and there is no such thing as 'out of your league.' Do you hear me? Now go text her or something! Thank her with a date, at the very least. Now shoo! I need to adjust my stockings and then I'll be down in the boutique. Ta ta!" Rarity shoved Twilight out of the bathroom and unceremoniously closed the door in her face as Twilight brought up her hand to protest.

Then again...

All signs but Twilight's self-doubt pointed to the barista having much more than a passing interest in her.

Twilight walked back to the mud room and grabbed Tia's number from her bag, punched it her phone, and started texting.

Hey Tia! It's Twilight. Thank you so much for your help this morning. I wound up meeting Director Luna Everfree, not the dean, but I still think your help at least got me one step closer! She told me next week would start the final round of interviews with the potential of an offer. Just, thanks again. I really appreciate it.

Twilight walked back to the living and flopped on the sofa, phone in hand, and she reached back to grab her book. She flipped it open and started reading about the potential side effects of a glass half full of water at the top and vacuum at the bottom.

She heard a clack of heels against hardwood as Rarity descended the spiral stairs to her shop below, and then a thud and metallic click as the door closed and deadbolt slid into place. Twilight idly mused about living above the library on campus, the sheer convenience of not only having no commute, but near instant access to any and all books of her choosing.

Her phone buzzed on her chest and tickled. She giggled as she powered on the screen and entered her PIN. The messaging app loaded and she read Tia's reply.

 _That's great news! Maybe we can celebrate a little? Do you think you'd want to stop by for another coffee? Or how about lunch?_

Twilight considered the options. On the one hand, going back for coffee would be easy. On the other, Rarity's words echoed in her mind: being daring could pay off dozens of times greater than a little coffee break might.

Her thumbs got to tapping out her response.

 _Would you like to do dinner instead? What would you be in the mood for?_

Twilight set her phone down on the sofa and sucked in a deep breath. She'd actually asked an _insanely_ hot barista on a proper date. Her hands shook.

Twilight walked to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and put on a kettle for tea. Her phone buzzed again but she stayed in the kitchen. She needed to focus, find her center, and get rid of the tension. One... two teaspoons of loose leaves into the strainer. The kettle clicked off and Twilight poured the boiling water over the tea leaves in her mug. She closed her eyes with her arms folded across her chest and breathed slowly and deeply for several minutes, letting the subtle, warm earth tones of her pu erh tea wash over her.

She carefully lifted the strainer full of leaves and set it in a new cup for another brew later and walked back to the living room with her steaming mug of tea in her hand. Its warmth spread through her hands and slowly helped calm her down as she took her first sip of earthy, pu erh goodness.

With steady hands, she picked up her phone and read the new message.

 _Dinner sounds great! Chinese or Japanese sounds like fun, especially if we get to dress up. This Friday night, 6:00?_

 _The thought of you straining some poor qipao... Perhaps I'll take a raincheck on playing dress-up and get back to you with a restaurant. I'm so glad you said yes, though. This has been a very exciting week for me between the interview for my dream job and a date with a woman who, if I'm honest, is the most spectacular looking person I've laid eyes on._

Twilight's blush was rivaled only by her gleeful smile. She had a date! Well, enough of an idea of a date to start seriously considering where she would take Tia and what she'd even wear. The vest, blouse, and skirt affair was fine for a job interview as a librarian (cat's-eye glasses sadly not included), but left a little to be desired if she was due for a night on the town.

Still, there was work to be done, and Twilight worked hard to get what she wanted. She grabbed her phone and bounded down the same stairs Rarity had descended earlier. She flipped the deadbolt to the side and slipped into the back of the boutique.

"Rarity?" she called softly, not wishing to disturb her if she was with a client.

"Up front, darling. Do be a dear and lock the door behind you?" came the muffled reply.

Twilight obliged and picked her way through the show floor of the boutique to the front counter where Rarity flipped through a ledger book and a design sketchpad.

"So, when's the date and what are you doing?" Rarity asked without looking up.

Twilight's jaw dropped. "I, um, we're... how did you know?" she asked incredulously. "Friday at six, we're doing dinner."

"A lady never reveals her secrets."

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, missy," Rarity said, again without looking away from her work. "You're the one asking for my help."

"You know me so well," Twilight shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are right. Tia suggested dressing up to do Chinese or Japanese. I said no to dressing up, but any ideas for a nice Asian restaurant?" Twilight fidgeted her hands. "I'm partial to Japanese myself, but if a Chinese place or a Thai restaurant has the right atmosphere, something a little private, cozy, a nice spirits menu would be a plus..."

"Are you hoping Tia might be a cheap date, dear Twilight Sparkle? Plying her with liquor on the first date, how risque!" Rarity laughed.

Twilight blushed furiously and snapped into a pose with her hands balled at her sides. "NO! I would not try to, er, try to—"

"Seduce her?" Rarity offered with a smug grin.

Twilight folded her arms and remained quiet, electing instead to turn away.

"Very well, I shall not question your intentions. Though, you must forgive me for trying to ensure you and your date have the most, ahem, fulfilling evening."

Twilight fixed a glare at Rarity.

"Again, forgive my intrusion. Restaurants." Rarity drummed her fingers on the counter. "Asian, with a preference for atmosphere and Japanese food. Hmm." She pulled a medium-sized black journal from a drawer and began flipping through pages. "Ah, how about... Sakura? They have private tatami rooms where you can sit together and not, ahem, worry about too much attention from other patrons. And I know the waitstaff to be very discreet." She winked.

That earned a groan from Twilight. "Thank you for the recommendation," she said sarcastically. "Will I need a proper reservation?"

"For Friday at 6... I might need to make it for you, I'm afraid; those rooms are quite popular. Run along and tell your new beau, I'll make the necessary arrangements for your little rendezvous." Rarity smiled slyly. "Oh, don't give me that look, I haven't had a chance to tease you about romance in ages."

Twilight raised her hand to make a rude gesture but settled instead for a wave as she returned to the back of the boutique. Twilight slid her key into the lock and slipped back into the stairwell. The deadbolt slid home with a deft twist of her hand and Twilight climbed the stairs to flop back onto the sofa.

Her mind still swam with the thought of Tia in a qipao, alternating between something more modern and short, with a more defined "neckline" or something more traditional with a slit cut much further up than strictly necessary, perhaps to show off certain aspects of her physique.

Twilight's blush hadn't subsided one bit since Rarity's teasing, if only because her brain was far more effective at giving her images to make her feel warm all over. She hurriedly looked at the ground and thought of peaceful brooks and snowy mountain tops and cherry blossom gardens and Tia's really into that whole roleplaying thing and... Twilight's phone vibrated, knocking her out of her salacious thinking.

 _Oh my! Twilight, had I known you were this eager this morning I might've scheduled something for today! I promise to dress appropriately for the occasion. Any luck on the restaurant hunt?_

Twilight quickly replied.

 _Had I known I was this eager, I might've done the same. I'm thinking I might cash that raincheck sooner rather than later. Anyway, dinner's at Sakura, I'm booking a tatami room for Friday at 6. See you then?_

With that message sent, Twilight excused herself to her room and locked the door behind her. No sense in being interrupted during her private time, after all.

* * *

Twilight stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping her body in one towel and her hair in another. She returned to her bedroom and sat in her favorite reading chair and propped open a good book.

After more than an hour, she got dressed, electing for a pair of black slacks and a pale blue blouse. It was Wednesday evening, just two days before her big date. She'd been texting Tia for an equal number of days, and the date seemed like a mere formality; both her and Tia eagerly anticipated getting to know each other on a much more personal level.

Her phone buzzed, no longer an uncommon event. It buzzed again, though, indicating a call. Still an uncommon event. Twilight rushed to pick it up before it went to voicemail. She checked the display: a university number.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle speaking," she said after swiping to accept the call.

"Ah, excellent. Tis I, Luna Everfree, Director of University Affairs. Would it be possible for you to come to the Administration building, room 301, tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock?"

"I can, yes. May I ask what this about?" Twilight could hardly keep the edge of excitement from her voice.

"Certainly. We, that is to say, myself, my sister, and the Director of Human Resources, Ms. Raven, wish to discuss the matter of your future employment as one of our librarians."

Twilight jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh, really?"

"Indeed, but as I said, there are some things we will need to discuss to make the offer official. So if you could met us at the Admin building, room 301, 9 o'clock Thursday morning?"

"Absolutely! Thanks so much, Ms. Everfree. I will be there."

"We look forward to it, Ms. Sparkle. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The line clicked off and Twilight pulled the phone from the side of her head. She squealed. Her thumbs were a blur as she opened the messaging app and texted the good news to Tia.

 _Guess what? I got offered the librarian job! I'll be back at the university tomorrow morning at 9 for the offer meeting._

 _Hey, congratulations! Maybe I can get you coffee afterwards, eh? Or will you buying this round? ;)_

Twilight giggled and rolled her eyes.

 _Haha. We'll see how it goes tomorrow, alright? It's not quite an official offer yet, but I'm sure I've got it in hand._

With that, Twilight exited her room and went down to help Rarity prepare dinner, as they were expecting guests for their usual midweek rotating get-together. At least when it's hosted at Rarity's, Pinkie was less likely, though worryingly not unlikely, to take the concept of rotating to mean something other than the venue changing week to week.

* * *

Twilight shut her car door and cursed the wind blowing snow at her. Her drive to the university was mercifully short and uneventful, owing to the recently plowed streets. It was still winter, so Twilight tugged her scarf closer and adjusted her earmuffs just so. She trudged along to the Administration building, a classic granite affair, grey in both its usual coloration and the dim, cloudy sky filtering the light. She pulled open the main door and stamped her snowy boots on the mat in the foyer while looking over the map of the building to find the stairs up to the third floor and room 301.

Once she had the directions she needed, she ascended the stairs and navigated her way through the corridors until she reached the opposite side of the building, what would overlook the main courtyard of the school, along with its library and a few colleges. Room 301 read "Dr. Everfree, Dean of Students and Faculty, President" and Twilight whistled. She checked her watch. Just minutes until 9 o'clock sharp. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Sparkle," came the voice of Luna.

Twilight turned the door handle and pushed the door open. It clicked shut behind her because her jaw had dropped. While Luna stood in front of the lone, ornate wooden desk in the room, along with who Twilight presumed was Ms. Raven, a small, black-haired woman sitting to the side, behind the desk itself sat Tia. In contrast to her earlier appearances, Tia wore a tan suit jacket with a white blouse underneath, and a pastel green, pink, and blue cravat hid what would have been very hypnotic for Twilight's meeting.

"I, uh, I think I understand the purpose of this meeting."

Tia smiled pleasantly and gestured to velvet-lined wood chair in front of her desk. "Please, Twilight, have a seat."

Twilight nodded mutely and took the offered chair, a heavy blush on her face and folded hands in her lap.

"Ahem." Luna gestured to Ms. Raven for some paperwork. "Ms. Sparkle, as I'm sure you are aware, you have been courting Ms. Everfree. Er. Celestia Everfree. In accordance with university policy, she would not be your direct or indirect manager. It therefore falls to me, as Director of University Affairs, and Human Resources, to manage the position in the library. And as I mentioned before, we wish to extend the offer to you, contingent on your agreement to undergo the appropriate sexual harassment training. 'Tia' will of course be undergoing the same training." Luna shot a brief glare to her sister. "But it is our understanding that at no point did any underhanded actions take place. She did not influence the decision-making process, and the job offer is not conditioned on any continued or discontinued relationship. And now, having said all of that, Twilight Sparkle, on behalf of the university, I present you with the formal offer to join our library as a librarian. Your offer letter spells out your compensation package and who you will report to. Any questions can be directed to any of us."

Twilight took the letter in hand and read over it. Generous salary, full benefits, weeks of paid time off, and not one mention of Tia. Still...

"How long is this offer on the table?" she asked.

"One week," the squeaky voice of Ms. Raven answered. "But we would appreciate an answer as soon as possible."

Twilight nodded slowly.

"Luna, Raven," Tia said, "if Twilight agrees, would you please excuse us? She may have concerns she does not feel comfortable bringing up with people she's not as familiar with."

Again, Twilight nodded, and the other two women stepped out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut again, Twilight hissed, "You lied to me!"

Celestia tilted her head and raised her hand, but paused for several moments. "I wasn't entirely upfront, I'll grant you. But I passed off the job selection duties to Luna because after our first meeting, I knew I couldn't be impartial. I was quite taken with you. You're a charming, adorable, beautiful young woman, Twilight. My interest was and is genuine."

Twilight huffed. "Then why the act?"

"You mean, why does the dean of a university spend her time serving coffee to sleepy students and staff in the library?" A quick nod from Twilight and Celestia continued. "Because it connects me to so many of the people I serve. I don't want to send people out to do a job I can do. Now, I understand if my not being upfront has soured you to either offer, the job or the date. You can walk away. I'm— I must admit, I'd be disappointed on either count. I'm still eager to know you, Twilight, and the university would benefit greatly from your passion for knowledge and books. But the decision ultimately rests with you."

Twilight sighed, and glanced back at the door. Through the frosted glass, she could see the silhouettes of the other directors. She glanced at her offer letter.

"I— I have something to confess. Could you, um, could you come closer? I don't want to risk being overheard," Twilight whispered just loud enough for Celestia to hear.

"Yes?" Tia rose from her chair and stepped around her desk, sitting on the edge of it in front of Twilight. She leaned in slightly.

Twilight leaned in as well. "I meant what I said before. You still look stunning," she whispered. Then she grabbed Celestia by her cravat and pulled her in for a kiss. Her other hand snaked behind Celestia's neck to pull her closer.

Celestia squeaked in surprise, but her lips pressed against Twilight's and her arms linked behind Twilight's neck. She let go when Twilight pulled back with a goofy grin.

"I take it you're accepting at least one of the offers?" Celestia asked.

"I am accepting both." Twilight chuckled. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner?"


	2. An Evening to be Savored

"Rarity, this is serious!" Twilight shouted indignantly.

Rarity continued to laugh, a delightful, melodious tinkle of a laugh, and leaned against Twilight for support. "Oh, but darling, it is far too funny not to! You really pulled her by her neckcloth for a kiss? I simply cannot imagine you doing such a thing! If my conversations with Cadance are anything to go by, you waited for at least three dates before either you or Moondancer worked up the courage to even kiss the other's cheek!" Rarity burst into another fit of giggles.

"That was ages ago," Twilight muttered. Her face flushed deep red.

"Yes, well, as I said earlier, I've not had the opportunity to tease you about romance in ages, either. Again, forgive my indulgence. She did say she was going to dinner still, yes?"

Twilight begrudgingly nodded.

"Before or after you kissed her?" Rarity nudged Twilight's arm.

"After," Twilight muttered.

"And how was it?"

Twilight blanched, then flushed red again. _This can't be good for my face,_ she thought. "It, erm, I haven't ever been kissed like that. The first kiss was a little... intense, by my standards, but then she pulled me up and pulled me in by my waist, why am I answering this question!?" Twilight shoved Rarity away with an embarrassed grin. "It was heaven until her sister knocked on the door and told us to wrap it up because there was paperwork to finish. And that's why this is serious, Rarity! I'm dating the president of the university I work for and her sister is my boss! I'm ruined!" she wailed.

Rarity pulled Twilight in for a hug and patted her back. "There, there, Twilight. It'll work itself out. Tia seems like a very reasonable woman. I doubt she'd do anything unethical. Nor would her sister."

Tears welled in the corners of Twilight's eyes. "But— but what if other people at the university think I got the job because I'm ba—" Twilight froze for a minute. "Because I'm close with the boss?"

"Nice save, dear, but you may want to get used to the vulgarity. Those who would hit you with it won't refrain as you do." Rarity hugged tighter. "But let's get everything ready so your Friday night is the best night ever. Hmm? We'll pick out a lovely outfit, do your hair, and try some new makeup options. How does that sound? A quick little makeover to make you feel better?"

Twilight chuckled. "Is this to make _me_ feel better, or to make you feel better because you're 'helping'?"

Rarity grinned and held Twilight's shoulders. "I can do both! Now, come on, I'm sure Coco and Sassy would love to help get you all dressed up."

Twilight shook her head with a smile and allowed herself to dragged off to the boutique below.

* * *

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"Absolutely delightful, darling. I daresay Tia will not be able to keep to herself." Rarity nodded and smiled. "Coco, Sassy?"

"Very lovely, Miss Sparkle."

"Divine. Like a princess!"

Twilight blushed and smiled demurely. "Aw, thanks girls. I'm still pretty nervous about tomorrow night, but... I feel a lot better about it." Twilight turned from side to side, admiring the way her dress drew attention to her hips. The way the upper, open purple skirt flared out over the lower violet one, emblazoned with a series of magenta starbursts. The way the bodice split down the middle with a stripe of magenta, flanked by light violet all around. The dress lacked straps, but she held a white tulle wrap around her shoulders and tied it in a simple knot over her much accentuated breasts.

"That's why we do what we do, dear," said Rarity. "It's about being who you want to be, showing what's inside. If looking good helps you feel good, then we'll do all we can to make that happen."

Twilight held her arms out for a hug. "Thank you again. Hair and spa treatments tomorrow, then?"

Rarity nodded and hugged her friend. "Not to worry. We'll have you looking your absolute best in plenty of time."

* * *

Twilight stood in the lobby of Sakura, smiling weakly at the hostess. Her plum heels barely added to her height, but Twilight still felt like a number of eyes were on her and her ensemble. In addition to the white tulle wrap and her multicolored dress, Twilight held a violet clutch purse tightly in her hands. ID, cash, bank cards, phone, the whole nine yards and nothing but her own dexterity kept it from leaving her.

She glanced around for anything that would help her tell time, and give her a hint of when her date would be arriving. She fidgeted with the clasp on her purse for a moment and then just popped it open to check her phone. Twilight was early. For now.

She heard the hostess chuckle. "Nervous?"

Twilight took a steadying breath. "Yeah. First proper date in a while."

"Him, her? If you don't mind my asking."

"U-uh, her. I, we met at the university." Twilight blushed lightly and played with the clasp on her clutch again.

"Oh? Fellow student?"

Twilight chuckled. "Um, no, faculty, actually. I'm— I'm a librarian."

"Could've fooled me." The hostess giggled and Twilight swore she saw her batting her eyelashes.

Still, she chuckled good-naturedly and checked her phone again. 6:01 PM.

"Twilight!" rang Celestia's melodic voice.

She looked up and smiled brightly. "Tia! Hi! You made it." Twilight looked over her date. She couldn't decide if she regretted not dressing up too, because Celestia wore a stunning full-length kimono, fading from a brilliant baby blue at her shoulders to a deep orange-red at the bottom with a bright gold obi around her waist. In spite of the dress's straight-line construction, her curves still showed in her wide hips and ample bust. Her feet were covered in white socks and wooden sandals with a red strap to hold them on. But most stunning of all was her face. Framed beautifully by her hair tossed just slightly over one eye and draped down her back, Celestia wore a hint of blush and a spectacular blend of blue and green shimmering eyeshadow. Her lilac eyes shined brightly in the white fluorescent light of the lobby.

Celestia did a little curtsey. "Well? Shall we?" she asked, gesturing further into the restaurant. Her sleeves swayed after her arm in another gorgeous display of a sunset's colors.

"Y-yes. Ma'am?" Twilight asked to the hostess. "Tatami room for Sparkle?"

The hostess smiled, but Twilight could see the strain in it. "Right this way." She grabbed a pair of menus and led the pair up a small set of stairs to a bank of rooms with translucent paper doors. The hostess slid one door open and beckoned Twilight and Celestia to enter. She followed them in and laid both menus on the low table in the center of the room. "Have either of you been to Sakura before?"

Twilight and Celestia shook their heads.

"Allow me to give a brief introduction to the room, then. Tatami is the name of the mats that cover the floor. These rooms are typical of traditional Japanese architecture and these particular rooms at Sakura are meant for dining. While it's not required, we encourage you to remove your shoes as part of the experience. Your server tonight will be Tracy and she'll be along shortly to get you started with drinks or appetizers." The hostess bowed slightly and Twilight and Celestia did the same. The hostess then took her leave and slid the door shut behind her.

"She seemed a little cold," Celestia whispered as she slipped off her sandals and set them next to the door.

"She might be a little jealous." Twilight slid her own heels off and set them next to Tia's sandals. She kept her clutch with her and sat down. Fortunately for her, the table was in a depression that let her sit like she was on chair. Sitting cross-legged would be impossible with the shape and tightness of her skirt; sitting with her legs to either side would grow uncomfortable quickly.

Celestia pulled her phone from her sleeve to Twilight's surprise. More surprising, Celestia asked, "Come here, I want to take a picture with you!"

Twilight scooted over and put on a bright smile while she wrapped her arms around Celestia's waist. Celestia's arm held up her phone while the other snaked behind Twilight and pulled her close. She snapped a couple of pictures and then slid her phone back into one of her sleeves.

"Surely that's not going online?" Twilight asked. She slid back to her place at the table and grabbed her menu to look over it.

"I didn't plan on posting it publicly, if that's what you're asking," replied Celestia. "Why?" She grabbed her own menu and flipped through its highly illustrated pages.

"It's, well..." Twilight sighed. "It's an important discussion. Maybe after we order." She flipped to the nigiri page and quickly found her favorites: tuna, yellowfin, and salmon. Flipping further, she also spotted an unexpected surprise: Suntory Royal whisky by the glass. Pricey, yes, but... well worth it.

The door to their room slid open and admitted a short young woman wearing nearly all black: black polo, black apron, black slacks, black shoes. A hint of white on her collar and the pink cursive logo on her shirt broke up the sea of black. She pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Good evening, ladies! How are you?"

"Good, thank you," said Celestia. Twilight nodded her agreement.

"Great!" Tracy was all smiles and sunshine. Customer service ranked high on her priorities, then. "Are we ready to order? Can I start you off with anything from the appetizer menu or something to drink?"

"I am, yes. Twilight?" Celestia turned to face her date.

Again, Twilight nodded. "Um, yes. I'll have a glass of water to start, and a glass of Suntory Royal, neat."

"And you, ma'am?" Tracy turned to Celestia while jotting down the order.

"I'll take a glass of Riesling and a water as well. And some vegetable tempura to start."

"Very well. Can I see some ID from both of you for the alcohol?"

Twilight reached for her clutch while Celestia flicked her hand from her sleeve, once again brandishing something Twilight didn't expect to see. Nonetheless, she handed over her ID as well and their server eyed them carefully.

Tracy raised an eyebrow before handing each card back. "Alright, I'll get that order to the kitchen right away and I'll be back with your drinks!"

"I didn't take you for a whisky drinker." Celestia slipped her ID back into her sleeve and folded her hands on her lap.

"Because I'm not one of the board members? Because that bottle has a good chance of being older than I am?" Twilight tried to keep any edge of accusation from her voice while she put away her own ID.

"More like I figured you for a mixed drinks girl. But I like being wrong. I take it that whisky is special in some way?"

Twilight sighed. She spoke softly, "It was a whisky I first tried because of my dad. He travels for work. One trip took him to Japan, and he brought home a bottle. I'd tried a few different whiskies over the years, a lot of the major regional styles, but Japanese whisky never made that list. It was different. It reminds me of him."

"Fascinating. Maybe we can go on a tasting some time. There are a couple of good bars around, and I'm sure I can find one with a good stock for us to try." Celestia smiled at Twilight.

Twilight smiled back and undid the knot of her wrap before shrugging it off. "Speaking of fascinating, that kimono you're wearing. I hope you had before this week. It looks gorgeous." She spotted Tia's eyes drift down before snapping back up. Twilight blushed and grabbed her arm, unwittingly emphasizing her ogled chest.

"Um, _ahem_. Yes, it was a gift from my sister. I've been interested in other cultures since I was young. She's been an avid amateur astronomer since about the same age. So we indulge each other. I bought her a telescope and paid for a trip to a desert observatory. She was kind enough to source this for me and help get it tailored. Devil of thing, too. Kimonos are, shall we say, challenging garments. A lot of cultural weight from centuries of significance."

Twilight stared, enraptured and soaking up the knowledge. "Oh, for sure!"

The sound of moving wood and paper announced the entry of their server. She held a small tray of drinks aloft in her off hand. "Ladies, your Suntory Royal," she said while setting Twilight's whisky in front of her. "Your Riesling," she said as she set Celestia's wine next to her. "And your waters." Tracy finally set two glasses of ice water next to both patrons. "And are we ready to order dinner or would you like to wait until after the appetizer?"

"I think we're ready to order. Twilight?"

"The tuna, yellowfin, and salmon nigiri please." Twilight passed her menu to the server.

"And for you?" Tracy asked, turning to Celestia. She jotted down Twilight's order.

"I'll do the California roll and the salmon nigiri as well. How much longer on the tempura?"

"A few more minutes. I'll have it right out for you." With that, the server turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you want to talk about that thing from earlier?" Celestia asked. Her hands sat in her lap, steady and unwavering.

Unlike Twilight, who fidgeted with the tulle fabric of her wrap. "I think it'll be a bit of a discussion. I'd rather not be interrupted."

"You're worried that despite being legally and ethically in the clear, word will get around that you're dating 'the boss' and you don't like to think about how that would reflect on you or me."

Twilight lowered her head and nodded. "I'm... yeah, that's the gist of it. It's not fair to either of us to worry about what other people think, but I can't help but... I can't help but think of what I might hear." Twilight looked back to Celestia and searched those lilac eyes. "Still," she said, her smile returning, "I think it'll be worth it. Goddess above, you're still the best looking woman I've seen."

Celestia smiled back and scooted closer to Twilight, then resting one of her hands on Twilight's. "Seems you lack a mirror, because I could say the same. I can tell why that hostess was jealous. I bet she was hoping you got stood up," Celestia leaned closer and closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. "But I'm here, and we've got a little privacy again." Tia reached her other hand to behind Twilight's neck and pulled her in.

Twilight didn't need much encouragement, and pushed into the kiss herself. Tia's lips were as soft as ever and Twilight whimpered lightly as they pressed against hers. Both parted slightly and Twilight slid a hand behind Celestia's neck as her tongue slid into Tia's mouth.

The soft sounds of little moans, hard breathing, and the rustle of their dresses fabric didn't make it out of the room. Soon, Celestia pushed further forward, causing Twilight to lean back until she lay prone. Tia broke their passionate kiss only to start kissing down Twilight's jaw to her neck. Twilight gasped loudly and bit her lip to stifle anything louder escaping.

Prudent choice, because Tracy gasped loudly too. She flushed red and quickly set the vegetable tempura platter on the table and scampered out of the room.

With an equally visible blush, Twilight adjusted her dress and pushed herself up as Celestia took her seat again.

"Um."

Celestia giggled. "Perhaps we should save that for dessert."

Twilight chuckled nervously. "Dessert. Right. Later is good. Uh, hmmm." She pursed her lips and stayed silent for a few moments.

"Twilight? Are you... Did I do something wrong?" Celestia leaned forward with her head tilted; her eyes were wide and filled with concern.

Twilight, for her part, snapped to attention in an instant and glanced over Celestia. She smiled gently. "No, no, I really liked that kiss! I'm just thinking..." She trailed off. "Let's eat first." She plucked a pair of chopsticks from the platter left behind and grabbed a piece of battered zucchini and battered carrot.

Celestia nodded knowingly and grabbed some vegetables for herself and tucked in. Each bite crunched wonderfully, and the warm, thick tempura tasted even better.

As they each took one last bite of zucchini, Tracy returned if the knock on the door frame was to be believed.

"Come in," called Twilight.

Tracy entered with another tray and an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about earlier, ladies. I forgot that these rooms offer such a measure of privacy. Here's your sushi."

Twilight averted her eyes and blushed lightly. She heard a scrape of porcelain on wood and looked down to see little balls of rice covered in thin strips of raw fish. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Tracy bowed out of the room and Twilight let out a breath she was holding.

"I'm surprised, Twilight. A woman of your accomplishments, I wouldn't expect..." Celestia trailed off. "I suppose academics and social skills aren't always hand-in-hand."

Twilight chuckled ruefully. "No, I suppose not. When... when I'm in an environment I'm familiar with, with people I've known or situations where I'm the person expected to have the answers, you're right. I'm more outwardly friendly. I know I can be shy. I'm an introvert."

She picked up a piece of the tuna and dipped it fish-side down into a tray of soy sauce. It dripped for a few moments. "But I try. I've had time to practice being social and engaged. I just don't have a lot of experience with dating or romance. My friend Rarity, the designer I told you about, she did my bag and this dress, she teased that the last time I dated someone, we didn't kiss until the third date. And that was just a peck on the cheek."

Celestia giggled. "So you're a fast learner, then."

Twilight took a little bite of her sushi. She smirked. "Maybe. I learned my lesson not to wait too long to let my feelings be known. I also learned my lesson not to get too invested in someone who's unsure of what they want."

Tia nodded and downed one of her California rolls. "So what _do_ you want? Is this going to be a slow burning candle that lasts for years or do you want the hot, whirlwind, passion-fueled romance that's over before you blink?"

"Both?" Twilight shrugged. "I'm not... I'm still young, you know? I'm not _inexperienced_ or anything, but I don't need to settle down right away. I don't need to find The One any time soon, but if that happens along the way..." Twilight bobbed her head side to side. "What about you?"

"I'm not as young, but I understand the sentiment. As for me," Celestia slid her hand across the table and rested it on Twilight's. "I'm happy to see wherever this takes us. I don't need to settle down either, and being around as long as I have, I could do with letting my hair down once in awhile." Tia winked.

Twilight giggled softly and squeezed Celestia's hand. "I like that." She finished her current piece of nigiri and moved on to her next. She took a sip of water and then one of whisky. She closed her eyes and savored the warm, peppery liquor passing over her tongue. "Mmm, I forgot how good this could be."

It wasn't long before Celestia and Twilight were down to their last piece each. Tia's wine glass was empty and Twilight had one last sip of her whisky. They scooted close and held hands to finish off their meal. Twilight downed the last piece of yellowfin nigiri and Tia polished off her last piece of salmon.

After they finished, Twilight rested her head on Celestia's shoulder with a soft smile and a few murmurs.

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight, Twilight," Celestia said. She rested her head on Twilight's and wrapped an arm around Twilight's waist.

"Thanks for saying yes. I never though in a million years I'd be on a date with my dream girl. It's... it's pretty surreal."

"Well, I'm glad I could be here. Say, about dessert," Celestia whispered while tracing a finger up Twilight's side.

Twilight inhaled sharply. "Mmhmm? About dessert?" she asked, not focused on the discussion.

"You mentioned before, when we kissed, that, uh, later is good for dessert. You kind of froze up, like you were thinking hard about something." Celestia squeezed Twilight's hand. "I'm... well, I want to say that I've had a great time tonight." She kissed Twilight's forehead. "And if we call it a night now, I can still call this one of my favorite dates."

Twilight slowly nodded her head. "I sense there's a 'but' coming," she whispered.

Celestia smirked. "But. I'm not sure how quickly you would like to move when it comes to, shall we say, physical intimacy. I know we've been a little cavalier with kissing, even in semi-public places, but I want to get a sense of how comfortable you are with..." She lowered her head and spoke even softer. "With coming over to my place tonight. The offer is there, and while I'd be more than happy to welcome you in—"

Twilight giggled first, and then Tia followed suit.

"You are also free to say you'd rather wait."

Twilight inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly.

"And if you're at all unsure, please, don't let me force your hand." Celestia massaged Twilight's hand with her thumb. "I feel that it's important for us to make that decision, let's call it what it is, the decision to sleep together... It needs to be something we both want, and it needs to be a decision that we arrive at individually. No outside influences."

Twilight leaned up and kissed Tia's cheek. "You're very caring, did you know that? It might be what I like best about you." She rested her head back on Celestia's shoulder. "So, if we were to go back to your place, how would that happen? Did you drive, did someone drive you?"

"I drove myself. What about you?"

"I was dropped off. I thought I would have a bit to drink with dinner, and I didn't want to risk anything in this weather."

"Mm. So shall we settle up and then head out?"

Twilight nodded. "Let's." She took her final sip of whisky and slid her glass across the table.

They sat in comfortable silence for a several moments, listening to the deadened sounds of the restaurant beyond.

Soon enough, Tracy knocked and entered to collect the plates and glasses. "Anything else for tonight, ladies? Would you like to see the dessert menu or can I get either of you another drink?"

"No, thank you," said Twilight.

"Excuse me," Celestia interjected, "but could we get the bill?"

"Oh! Certainly. I'll be a few moments and get that for you."

Once Tracy slipped out of the room, Twilight asked softly, "So, do you live far from here?"

"It'll be a short drive. Anxious?" Celestia rang her fingers up Twilight's side.

Twilight tensed and sucked in a breath. "More like nervous. Let's just say it's been a while since my partner wasn't run on batteries."

Celestia giggled. "If all goes well, we might even be able to share a few of those partners."

Twilight shifted in her seat. "That's... not helping," she mumbled.

"Are you sure it's just nerves?" Celestia teased again.

Twilight playfully batted Tia's shoulder. "I can be excited at the prospect of spending the night. You're just teasing with ideas of something wilder."

Their server came back to the room with a black bi-fold and a rather sizable sheet of paper tucked inside. She set it down on the table and left without a word. Perplexed, Twilight grabbed the bi-fold and out popped a printed note. It read:

 _Twilight,_

 _For always taking care of us, darling, consider this a gift from the five of us to you. Enjoy your evening and tell me all about it in the morning._

 _With love,_

 _Rarity + Your Friends_

"Huh." Twilight tucked the note into her clutch and turned to Celestia. "Seems like my friends paid for our dinner. I hope they aren't out there in the restaurant spying."

"If they are, let's give them something juicy to gossip about! Come on!" Celestia pulled Twilight to her feet and walked briskly to her sandals. Twilight hurriedly slipped on her heels. Celestia grabbed her by an arm and they strolled out of the tatami room while Celestia nipped and nuzzled her neck.

Twilight nearly whimpered and definitely blushed brightly while they made their way through the very crowded restaurant. Thankfully, Twilight saw no sign of her friends, and the guests seemed shocked enough to leave their phones in their pockets.

Once they made it out of the doors and into the frigid winter air, Celestia let off from her ministrations to Twilight's neck. In the distance, Twilight heard a car's engine turn over. She saw Celestia tuck a key fob into her sleeve.

In under a minute, they came to a large sedan; its headlights pierced the darkness and a low rumble of a large motor overpowered the gentle sounds of a winter wind. A couple of beeps preceded a click of door locks.

"Hop in. The seat should be warm." Celestia opened the driver's door and slid into the seat. Her hands found their place on the steering wheel while Twilight climbed into the passenger seat.

"Oooh, that's nice." Twilight's eyes fluttered as she enjoyed the suffuse warmth from the seat beneath her. "Hold on. How would the car know to warm this seat?"

"I may have set the passenger seat to warm when I arrived. It's just a dial here." Celestia pointed at the center console. "So the car didn't 'know' any more than it followed directions I gave it earlier. I made a guess, and it looks like it paid off. Anyway, buckle up, this thing gets annoying about sensing weight in the seat without the seat belt fastened."

Twilight obeyed, and once her belt clicked, Tia deftly flicked the car into gear and pulled out of the parking space. Before she knew it, they were on the main road and the low rumble had become a steady purr.

* * *

The garage door creaked shut while Celestia beckoned Twilight into her house. They each removed their shoes once inside and Tia carried them to a small coat closet. She then lead Twilight to an open kitchen and living area, a combination of maple hardwood flooring, deep brown, nearly black stained cabinets, topped with a stunning white marble countertop. Cool white lights were dimmed enough to let the whole area seem effortlessly clean and welcoming.

"Would you like anything? Water, glass of wine? An excuse to get us out of these dresses?" Celestia winked.

"A glass of water to start, please." Twilight continued looking around the kitchen. The dominant center feature was an island, one side with seating for two, and topped with a bowl of various fruits. Apples and oranges, mostly, Twilight noticed on closer inspection. Near the back of the kitchen, Twilight saw a door she figured lead to a pantry. Next to it, a pair of kettles sat next to a French press and some cast-iron teapots hung on a rack below the cabinets but above the tea and coffee paraphernalia.

Celestia, meanwhile, pulled a pitcher of filtered water from the fridge and filled two glasses with it. She slid one over to the distracted Twilight. "Do you see something you like?"

"Uh, it's more of what I don't see. I assume your tea and coffee is tucked away?" Twilight picked up the offered glass and sipped slowly.

"Mm, yes. They're in the cabinet above all of those," Celestia said, waving her hand at the numerous beverage makers. "I'm mostly a fan of white and green teas. I want something a little lighter for when I'm relaxing at home. Coffee is for the weekday mornings before I can get to the library."

Twilight nodded. "I tend to reach for anything that sounds like it will taste good. Sometimes I want something dark and roasty, sometimes I like it lighter and spicy, and sometimes I just want to enjoy something smooth."

Celestia finished her glass of water quickly and set it down on the counter near the sink. She stepped closer to Twilight and wrapped an arm around the younger woman's waist to pull her closer.

Twilight, though not finished, set her glass down as well and reached her arms back around Celestia's neck. She stood on her toes and softly pressed into a kiss while being held firmly against the smooth silk of Tia's kimono.

Celestia's hands wandered up and down Twilight's back. At first, Twilight thought it was just random groping until one of Tia's hands found the zipper holding her dress tight. Twilight gasped.

Celestia paused. "Something wrong?"

Twilight shook her head. "N-no. Just... We're in your kitchen. I expected we'd start in the bedroom," she said softly.

"Well then." Celestia tugged the zipper down and Twilight hurried to hold up her bodice. "Let's adjoin to the other room." Celestia giggled and nudged Twilight towards the carpeted stairs leading up to the second floor.

Once they alighted on the top landing, Tia nudged Twilight further and they entered her bedroom. A few decorative flowers of a variety of colors dotted the room, but the dominant feature was the very large bed. It stood on a near-black wooden base with an equally dark headboard. Both were exceedingly simple designs, with slightly inlaid panels but no ostentatious adornments. The sheets themselves were a shade of periwinkle.

Twilight reached out and ran her hands along the duvet and slid one under to feel the bed sheet.

"Soft, isn't it?" Tia asked from behind as her hands slipped into Twilight's dress and lowered it over Twilight's hips. "Some bamboo derived fiber with an absurd thread count."

She turned Twilight around as the dress fell the rest of the way to the floor, leaving Twilight's chest completely exposed and her in a skimpy set of black, lacy panties. Tia pressed forward in a kiss as she undid the belts holding her kimono around her waist. Once they fell away, she shrugged the silk robe off and pulled her light cotton shirt over head. Equally naked, she lifted Twilight onto the bed and followed, trailing kisses all the way down her lover's torso.

Twilight moaned, and not for the last time that night as Celestia kissed, licked, and rubbed Twilight to more ecstatic heights than she could count.

* * *

 _Many hours later_

* * *

Twilight cooed softly as Celestia pulled her close to snuggle and wrapped the pair in the down-filled duvet.

"Good night and sweet dreams, Twilight," Celestia whispered, planting a soft kiss on the back of Twilight's neck.

Already on the verge of sleep, Twilight mumbled, "You too, Celestia. You... too..."

Celestia smiled softly as the peacefully breathing Twilight lulled her to sleep, as well.


End file.
